


Promise

by Bangster



Category: SHINee
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 01:37:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14321685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bangster/pseuds/Bangster
Summary: Por ti, haré todas las promesas del universo y pondré mi corazón, mi alma y mi vida, en juego.





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> No sé si llegues a leer esto, pero sabes que aunque los nombres sean diferentes, esto va para ti. 
> 
> Te amo, gracias por todo.

 

Me gustaría… _¿Qué me gustaría hacer ahora?_

Quiero huir. Quiero escapar.

Quiero salir y correr y llorar hasta que no queden lágrimas en mis ojos.

Quiero gritar hasta quedar sin voz… _¿Quieres ir conmigo?_

Por favor quédate a mi lado.

Por favor abrázame hasta que me quede dormido.

Por favor no me dejes solo.

_Por favor no dejes que vuelvan a tratarme mal._

 

Cuídame como si fuera lo más importante para ti, como si quisieras ocultarme de todo aquel que quiera hacerme daño.

Por favor toma mi vida como si fuera la tuya. Dejo mi vida en tus manos, dejo toda mi confianza en ti, en tu criterio y tu amor… _¿Me cuidarás?_

Jonghyun, dejo mi voluntad en ti. Toma todas las decisiones de mi vida, pues comprendo y acepto que tú, y solo tú, puedes tomar las que son correctas para mí. Solo te pido que cuides nuestra felicidad del odio de los demás, del rechazo de mi familia y la sociedad.

¿Prometes cuidarme y protegerme? Dejo mi todo puesto en ti; mi cuerpo, mi mente, mi alma y mi vida te pertenecen ahora, están completamente en tus manos. Tú decidirás por ellos.

Acepto todo lo que decidas hacer conmigo.

_Acepto este collar como prueba de mi compromiso._


End file.
